I'm not Vanessa
by Just-Makin-A-Mess
Summary: Vanessa has everything she could want. But when her mom gets murdered protecting her,and Vanessa has to go under the witness protection program. What happens when she has to leave her friends, and has to change her apperance and name?
1. Day gone wrong

Vanessa was sitting in the cd signing store, signing cds, posters, ect. She had just finished with a little girl, and someone walked up. She atomaticlly said "who should I make this out to" in the sweetest voice she could, after all she had been doing this all day. The Person in front for her repiled "Oh,make it out to the bestest person in the world". Vanessa looked up and let out a hudge scream, and jumped out from behind the table she was sitting at to hug the person in front for her.

"Zac what are you doing here?"

"I came to see an olf friend. But i can leave if you want me to" zac said while starting to turn

" your so funnny, come here and sit i'msure the little girls would like your autograph too"

"Oh, But whay about the girl sitting behind the table"

" Well she already knows you peronally" Vanessa said with a giggle

Zac sat down next to her,while little kids as well as teenagers came up asking Vanessa and Zac for there autograph. They were there for hours until they reached the last person.

"Whoooo, that was so long, I shouldn't have come to vist"

" Hey!!! Fine thats how you feel, see yea around Zac" Vanessa started to leave and was about to walk out the door

"Vanessa, I was joking. Hey you wanna go see Ashley and Corbin and go out to Dinner?"

"I have to check my schedule"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, i'm suppose to start filming my new music video. They probably want me to rest"

"Well I'll get you back by 11:00"

"Well I guess,

They got into the limo and drove to a resturant

Hey guys,its been a while since I started writing so i'm sorry if it sucks, but i'll try to work on that. It is also very short and i'msorry about that. Anyway if you have a suggestions to how to make it better or some future scenes let me know please!!!


	2. Zac to Help

Vanessa had finished dinner with Corbin, Ashley, and Zac. Zac was driveing her home. They turned the corner, and Zac pulled into her drive way. Zac had always secretly liked Vanessa, but never told her.

Zac walked Vanessa up to the door, and Hugged her good night.

"Nessa, you wanna hang out tomarrow maybe go to the mall?"

"Sure, i need to get new clothes anyway"

"I didn't mean shopping, oh well fine but only for 2 hours"

"Ok" Vanessa siad with a laugh. " You wanna come in and watch a movie? I'm sure my mom won't mind"

"Thats ok, I have to go pick up Dylan from a party"

"Well ok, see you tomarrow?"

"Yeah I'll Pick you up around 9"

Zac gave her one last hug and said good night.

Vanessa was about to go to sleep, she had taken her shower and was in her pajamas ready to turn of her light when she heard a nosie down stairs.She opened her bedroom door to find her mom also had heard the nosie,as well as Vanessa's little sister. Vanessa's mom,Gina told them to stay put and to call the police. Gina walked down staris to find someone in a mask with a gun. The person pointed the gun at Gina asking where Vanessa was.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not going to tell you"

The person held a gun to her head

"Where is Vanessa? Tell me or i'll shoot"

"I'm not telling you" Before she could say anything else Vanessa and Stella heard a gun go off, then they heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

Vanessa pushing Stella into her room and they climbed down the tree,right when the police came. The person inside heard the sirens cause the went running out of the house and into the back yard and jumped the fence. The police went inside the house and found Gina Hudgens on the ground Dead. They won't let Vanessa or her sister inside, but they both knew why. Stella was crying on her sister while Vanessa was trying to be strong, even though she felt very gulity inside. She knew her mom died protecting her. Vanessa knew it was her fault. The Police went inside and picked up Vanessa' phone thinking she could use someone at the moment before she would have to go to the station. They looked through her recent call list and called the first person on there.

_ring ring ring_

"hey Ness its a lirttle late to be clling isn't it" Zac said on the other line

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Mr.Zac (his last name isn't programmed into her phone) we have vanessa and stella here, i'm sure they could use a friend at the moment would you mind coming down to her house for a little while?"

"Who is this?!?!?!?!?"

"My name is Dective Rodger, i'm here at the Hudgens house somthing has happened. would you mind coming down"

"WHAT HAPPEN?!?!?!?, Is Vanessa and Stella alright?

"Please just come down and we willexplin from there"

"Of Course i'm on my way"

No less then 10 minutes did Zac show up. He parked his care and ran over to Vanessa noticeing her eyes were glossy, about to cry and Stella already crying in Vanessa's arms.

"Ness what happen?"

"ZAC!!!" Vanessa and Stella broke into a run into Zacs arms, Zac still clue less as to whats going on.

"Zac? I presume"dectective rodger asked Zac

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me please,i promise girlsi'll have him back in less then five minutes."

Vanessa shook her head understanding while Stelladidn't want to let go, vanessa pulled her off of zac and held her while the detective told Zac the events of that night. Zac didn't belelive it till he saw the body bag being rolled out of the Hudgens home, and ran over to Vanessa. Vanessa and Stella hung onto him like there life depended on it. after and hour,the girls were taken into questioning about what had happened, and Zac was asked to leave but he won't budge neither would the girls let him. Vanessa was first to go in and they asked her questions about the events. Vanessa told them what she had heard about the murder asking where she was and was probably there to kill her, she told them about how her mother would let him/her pass by her and tellhim where she was. after vanessa was done stella went in. While Dtella was in Vanessa broke down with Zac there trying too comfort her. when the door opend Vanessa stoped crying and saw Stella run up to her. Then Detective Rodgen came out.

"Ms. Hudgens?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but you and your sister are going to have to come with me and Mr.Eron is going to eaither have to leave or say here for a couple hours. Vanessa Looked at Zac and Zac said

"V,i'm going to go get ou and Stella some real clothes, i'll be back in a little while then i'll stay i won't leave you, I promise" Vanessa nodded her head and picked up a sleeping Stella who had passed out from all the crying she had done.

"Thats probablya good idea,but Mr.Efron you can't go to her house it is a murder scene"

"Ashley has spome clothes of the girls from when they sleepover i'l just go there"

"Ok, whenyou come back just go to Lucy right over there,and tell here they are for the girls, don;t say there name cause that is only for some people to know." Zac nodded and headed out the door driving to Ashley's.


	3. Goodbye Zac

_so here's the thing i feel alone. I don't even know who my friends are anymore. my family does this every year, taking me to our vacation home, where we don't know anyone, and all my friends are so out of reach. My friends and i lose touch every summer,  
when i go back to school in the fall i don't even know any of them anymore.It's almost like my parents don't want me to have close friends.  
Hopefully all that will change this summer is our last summer when it's overi'm audtioning for amovie called the Thunderirds, hopefully,  
i'll get the role, well till the end of the summer this is V signing out._

I was looking over my journal enrties over the last couple years,all of them were filled with how I didn't feel like I fit in,  
that was until I meet Zac and now he was being taken away from me.

You see, after taking with Detective Rodgers, they had to assign me and stella with new idenity. Well will be living with our aunt who also had to change her name.

**Meet: Emily Verona and her "daughters" Gabriella and Victoria Veron,**

I guess it will be easy for me considering i had people calling me Gabriella every since HSM came out. We have to move and everything. Tomarrow we have to go Change our style everything about us. Hair, Clothes, eye color, everything they could possabily change with out surgery. Zac had brought Stella and I Clothes and was forced to leave. We aren't allowed to see him. Oh and another thing. The biggest issue is whats going to happen when the media gets involved? I can just imagine tabloids.

**"Vanessa Hudgens Dissappears"**

Then talking about a stupid story like i cracked under pressure and i went to a mental intatuion, or somthing. Whatever, we are moving in three days and they took my cell,computer and any means of comunication from me. They said that they will replace it with new stuff and keep my old stuff in safe storage until they find out who is trying to kill me. Today is my last day as Vanessa Hudgens, so i'm gonna spend it with Zac.

I'm wait in the living room of my aunts apartment with Stella cuase it is her last day too she is coming with. Zac has no clue whats going on. The Door bell rings and I anwser it.

_**NORMAL POV**_.

Vanessa opens the door and in front of her is the Blue Eyed hottie who has always been there for her and will no longer be for a while.

"Hey Zac, how are you" V says while giving him a hug.

"Ok, but the better question is how are you?" it had been a couple days since her moms funeral, and frankly she perferred to forget about it.

"I'm ok" Zac nodded with a knowing smile, he had heard her break down when she thought no one was looking, actually she just didn't break down when Stella was around,  
Vanessa was trying to be strong for her sister, but in the inside was breaking so quickly. It hurt Zac to see her like that.

"So are you and Stella ready to go?" Zac asked

"Yup where are we going?" "Oh i figured we could go the a movie then go shopping then out to dinner, then drop off Stella and just have you and me time"

Zac and Vanessa always had spent time together, but they weren't dating, even though the longed to kiss each other. Vanessa was eager to get out of the house.  
While walking down the stairs to his car, she was thinking of life with out him while Stella and Zac where in Conversation about what movie to see.

"Vaney? what do you thing?" "Huh?" "What do you thing we should see?, Fantasic four,or Harry Potter?" "oh umm,Fantastic Four will be out of theaters so lets see that"

Stella climbed into the back while Zac held the door open, as Vanessa was getting in Zac pulled her aside and asked if she was ok

"V"Are you sure your up for going out, i mean you seem distracted" "I'm fine, besides i want to spend time with you, we haven't had time to just hang out in ages."

"Ok if you say so"Zac said while helping her into the car.

They pulled into the Moive theaters and bought there tickets, they sat through the movie and then went shopping, Since the girls couldn't really keep anything they bought they just looked. Zac found it completely werid that they weren't buying anything, that was until Vanessa bought a pair of Converse. Her new idenity Gabriella wasn't at all like Vanessa's character in HSM.

This Gabriella was out going, and kinda a slut/rocker thing. She was glad she didn't have to change to be a really preppy person but liked her style as it was. Stella on the other hand hated what she had to dress like, she was as Preppy as preppy can be.

After there sort shopping trip, Zac treated the girls to dinner, they ate at a local thai resturant that was both Stella and Vanessa's favortie. After dinner they took Stella back to there aunt's apartment, and Zac and Vanessa went on a walk into the park.

Zac knew Vanessa had to let go what she was holding in for days, they walked along together and sat on a beanch.

"V" you need to let it go Stella isn't here, you can let it go, you don't have to be strong"  
"I just feel like it was my fault" Nessa said finally breaking down, "If she just told him, where i am she would be alive"

"But then you might have been dead, V, you can't beat yourself up like this, she did that to protect you now you need to protect Stella"  
"but whose going to protect me?, i'm only 17 i'm not even out of school, i can't protect Stella and myself"  
"Then I guess i wiil." this made Vanessa Stop crying and look over at him, Vanessa, started to brake down crying even harder knowing she wouldn't see him for a while.

"Zac, can u take me home?"

"Of Course,V"

Zac drove her home they got there around midnight,Vanessa said goodbye, and knowing she wouldn't see him again,she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before saying goodbye again. Zac stood there dumbfounded with a goofy smileon,and walked toward his car.

Vanessa closed the door and whispered to her self,

"Goodbye Zac"

* * *

i'm so sorry i haven't updated in like forever, i just got back from camp, tell me wht u ike and what you'd like too happen in later chapters. 


	4. New Vanessa and Stella

ok so this chapter is short they normaly won't be this short but there will always be a time when they will be.

* * *

The next day we went to get our appearances changed, we started with clothes and after that went into the salon. Stella, had to cut her hair short and dye it blond, they gave her green eye contact to change her eye color, and after putting a little makeup and putting on the clothes bought for her she looked really different, I didn't even know the person anymore. I was up next, they dyed my hair a light brown, and put extensions in my hair, they made it straight at the very top then wavy on the way down, they put make up on me and gave me blue contacts and an outfit to wear. I came out and Stella's jaw opened,

"VA, I mean Gabi you look HOTT!!!"

"Really cause I feel like a slut" I was wearing a purple halter top, with low rise jeans. I looked Stel, I mean Tori, she looked cute with her new blonde short hair and she had kaki shorts a striped polo. (Outfits and hair styles in profile)

We walked out of the salon and there stood detective Rodgers. He smiled and My aunt standing next to him, he led us to a car that was now ours, and gave me a car. We were to be spoiled rich kids, I got my own car, Stella could chose who to drive with to the new house which luckily wasn't that far away from our old home, it would be a good couple hours but it still was close.

Stella decided to ride with me. We followed our aunt to our new home. We pulled into the rich part of town, and pulled into a home that was so big, it looked like a castle. I walked inside and was led to my room, which was the size of my kitchen and living room put together. I even had my own bathroom. It was amazing. I looked at the wall and decided I'd go to sleep, tomorrow was my first day as Gabriella Veron.

* * *

OK i Need ideas, plz comment and tell me some ideas. 


	5. Where's Vanessa and Hello SCH

Zac called Vanessa to find that her phone had been disconected, He tried her aunts house, only to find that too had been disconected.  
Zac, jumped into his car and drove to Vanessa's aunt's apartment, to find it empty. Zac was shocked. HE stood in the middle of the room staring at the spot he last saw van.

Coming to his senses, Zac jumped into his car and called Ashley:

"Hello"  
"Ashley?, It's me Zac, do you have any clue where Nessa is"  
"She is at her aunts house"  
"No she isn't"  
"What do you mean no she isn't?, yes she is"  
"No! ugg,Ash call everyone to meet at Starbucks,emergency Meeting NOW"  
"Zac what's going on? you sound scrared,please tell me what is going on"  
"Ash just call everyone i'll meet you guys there i'll explain later"  
"but"  
"Goodbye Ash"

Zac hung up the phone before she could respond. Zac drove to the police station.He walked into the station and ask to see dectect.Rodgers.

"I need to speak to Dectective rodgers NOW!!"

"i'm sorry sir, you will have to wait he is on the phone, please have a seat."

"Not wanting to argue knowing he was in a police station he sat down. It took about 10 mins when decective rodgers came out and called in Zac.

"Mr. Efron?"

"Yes?"

"What can i help you with??"

"Well, I would like to know where Vanessa is"

"I'm sorry i can't give u that infomation, but i can tell you she is safe"

"Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?"

"Becasue we wouldn't allow it"

Zac stared at the floor,he couldn't believe she was gone

"You're sure that she is safe?"

"Positive,look all we needyou to do is tell reporters or whatever when they notice her gone is that she went on a vaction with her family. Can you do that?"

Zac looked the dectective in the eye, and slowly nodded his head.

"Good, well if that is all"

Zac mumbled a "thank you" and walked out of the buliding. He drove to starbucks to find all of his best friends and clastmates already there. Zac walked in the place and was bomborded with questions.

"What's going on zac"  
"where is Van?  
"What do you know"  
" do you know anthing at all?"

After a while Corbin, Monqiue,Lucas and,Ashley realized that he was in a tranfixed state. Ashley pulled him out of it.

"Zac?, what is going on"

Zac snapped his head up and looked her in the eye,as if trying to tell her. finally he broke the stare,

"Nessa is gone,along with Stella,and her Aunt and all her stuff"

"What!?!?, what do u mean? Moe asked

"Decective Rodgers said they are safe,but he wouldn't tell me where they are"

"Well i don't think they can hide her all that well considering how famous she is, i mean can they?" Lucas asked

Ashley and MOnquie looked at him like an idoit

"Of course they can ,they change appariences,and clothes, everything they can so they look different." Ashley said

The group started to talk about what they did with her where she is and if she and Stella had been split up.

Zac got fustrated and yell

"Look!!! we don't know about any of that crap so lets just forget about it, the only thing we an do to help is to tell reporters and such she is on vacation with her family"

The cast looked, shocked from his sudden outrage. They stared till agreeing to do just that, too keep Vanessa and Stella safe.

Vanessa woke up to find that what she thought was just an dream wasn't,She looked to her side to find that Stella, was looking out Vanessa/ Gabriella's window

"Good morning Tori"

"Morning Brie" Stella still had her head looking out the window

"um,Tori, what are you doing in here?"

"Aunt,i mean mom" Stella puased,feeling werid calling someone other then ther mom that "Mom,told me to wake you up,but i couldn't so i just sat here"

"Oh ok, um do you wanna get ready for school?" Stella nodded,and walking out of her sister's room.

Vanessa/Gabriella walked into her bathroom took a shower,and did her hair how the slaon showed her. She went throug her closet trying to find what she should wear her 1st day.

after an hour, she finally decied on white shirt, that was criss cross around the stomach and her borrom was a black short skirt ( clothes in profile)

She walked down stairs and got somthing to eat, along with some money. Gabriella and Victoria, got into Brie's car and drove Tori to school.After dropping off Tori, Brie drove to her new high school, SCH, South Carolina High. She drove up and imedaitly people were staring at her.She got out and she felt more eyes on her,  
mostly guys. She walked into the school and noticed thatmost of the kids here weren't rich, she had a roleto play and she was going to do it, she was a senoir,and she was going to have fun, being a normal kid even if she had to act snobby.

Gabriella walked into the office

"Um,Excuse me" Gabi said to the lady behind the desk

"Yes dear how may i help you?" GAbi looked at her name tag,her name was Penny Smith

"Um, Mrs, Smith, I'm new and i don't exactly know where to go"

"Oh, are you?" Mrs, Smith looked at a sheet " Gabriella Veron?"

"Yes"

"oH, I have your classes here" she handed Gabi her class list. "Oh and Dean here" She looked to her left and noticed the boy gone " Dean!"

"Yes mrs,Smith?" "Dean, Gabiella,Gabriella,Dean. Dean, GAbi will be showing you where your classes are, you two have the same schdule.

I smiled at mrs.Smith and said Thank you then turned to Dean, who was staring at me

"Um, Nice to meet you Dean"

Dean shook out of his trance

"Like wise,Gabriella"

He led me too my 1st class which was Chemisrty. I looked a my classes happy to see i had drama at the end of the day, i'd just have to get through it. 


	6. I can't believe Your Here

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I have just been updating when I can.

I hope u enjoy this chapter.

I sighed in relief the 1st day of school was over, I had a couple people telling me I looked like Vanessa Hudgens, but these popular girls, though I didn't like them, said I looked nothing like her that I was too ugly. As much as I wanted to laugh in there face and tell them I was, I just told them to shove it. I was really getting into my role of a stuck up bitch, probably because so many of the girls were making it easy to hate them. There were a couple of people though who had been really nice to me, like this girl names Amanda. She too had just moved here from Florida. She wasn't rich or anything she was just a normal person, whose dad paid more attention to his business then her. Amanda and I because friends very quickly. There was one other person who wasn't a jerk too me. That was Dean. He seemed to be always willing to help me, it helped that we had the same classes. Actually Dean introduced me to Amanda they are best friends.

I was walking out from my locker to my car when I heard someone shouting my name. I turned to see it was Amanda, with Dean behind her.

"Gabi!!!"

I stop and wait for them to catch up.

"Hey Mandy, what's up"

"Well, Dean and I was wondering if you wanted to come to a local restaurant and get something to eat"

"I would love to, but I have to pick up my little sister"

"Oh"

Mandy said with a disappointed look and I also saw Dean's face drop when I said that.

"How about you guys come over to my house, I'm sure my …mom wouldn't mind"

I was so hard calling my aunt my mom, yes she was family but she wasn't my mom.

Mandy and Dean's face lit up.

"That would be great but we don't have a ride"

"That's ok, just jump in the back of m y car, I'll give you guys, a ride."

They followed me to my car, and there eyes widen when they saw it.

"Oh My God!!!, are you rich or something???" I could tell Amanda had never seen this nice of a car.

"My family is pretty wealthy" They nodded being speechless.

As I was pulling out I saw out of the corner of my eye the girls giving me a hard time. I think there names were Holly, Andrea, and Kelly. I saw how there mouths dropped at seeing my car, and I think who was in it. Dean is one of the hotter guys at school, and Mandy being friends with him it makes her somewhat popular, but also a target to get beat up from the girls like Holly, Andrea, and Kelly.

I was pulling out of the school when a guy ran right in front of me. I slammed on my brakes, and looked up. I couldn't believe it, in front of me was a blue eyed beauty, who was being chases. He starred at me for a moment. I wondered if he could see through my new image. We sat there for a good minute starring, until Amanda Screamed

"Oh My God, you're Zac Efron" I turned around and noticed he had gotten in my car, he looked at me and then leaned over a whispered

"I've been looking for you"

I nodded and starred at him, I couldn't move, I recognized me, but how.

"You want to drive?" I nodded and started to drive I couldn't speck but Zac was talking to Amanda, she was asking questions how he knew me, and stuff. Zac I could tell, just said throw family, He looked at were we were going I finally said something.

"You know it is really stupid to go to a school full of high school kids."

Zac just sat there smiling at me, he nodded his head. Dean and Amanda kept asking questions till I finally pulled up to Stella's school.

"Zac, um, you might want to hide so we don't have to make a run for it again."

Zac nodded and hid his face by bending over.

Zac POV (this is going to go to his thoughts were he ran into Vanessa)

I drove up to the last high school in the area, I was going to talk to the principle about doing an assemble to promote my new movie, and have a special viewing for the students. You see 5 students one, and I had to go to ask the principles, when and if It was alright. My manger suggested that I finish tomorrow, saying that the kids at the last school would recognize me, but I wanted to get it over with. I hadn't been in a great mood since Vanessa disappeared.

I was walking to the office when the bell rang, students came walking out and then got quite, pointing and starring at me. I stepped back slowly, and was think it wasn't a good idea to have told my driver to go get some food. I turned as I was realizing that they were starting to go after me and ran. I wasn't looking where I was going and almost got ran over, I look up to see who it was, and notice the look. Her eyes were a different color, and so was her hair, she didn't look like herself but I knew it was her. I heard her friends in the back seat of the car scream

"Oh My God, you're Zac Efron"

Before I knew what I was doing I jumped in the passenger seat next to Vanessa, although I knew that was no longer her name, I leaned over and told her I had been looking for her, and after a while of her starring at me I told her she should start driving. I could tell she was shocked to see, me as I wasn't suppose to see her till they found the person trying to kill her. As she started driving her friend that I learned to be Amanda, her other friend Dean, I could tell she was too stunned to speak so I talked to her friends, who was starstrucked.

We pulled into a middle school and I guessed that Vanessa was picking up Stella, She finally spoke telling me to hid. I ducked and waited I finally heard Stella.

"Brie, what took you so long??, Schools been out for half an hour"

"Sorry, Tori, ran into some problems, o these to in the back are Dean and Amanda, the person Hunched down you know and are going to have to sit on his lap.

No One's POV

Zac sat up and Tori squealed, she jumped into the car, and went to hug Zac. Zac couldn't believe what she looked like her hair was blonde and short, and her eyes were now green, she dressed like a prep. Just now he chose to look at Gabi, and noticed what she was wearing. He couldn't take her eyes off her, she looked hot, no she looked smoking. Zac couldn't find words that described how good Gabi looked.

Brie, looked to her side feeling someone looking at her, she smiled at him and turning back to the road.

They drove for a while till finally pulling up to a huge house, who Zac along with Mandy and Dean Gasped at how big the house was.

They pulled into the drive way and Brie, let everyone out. Brie told Tori to show Dean and Amanda around.

Brie, turned to Zac who as soon as she turned around picked her up, hugging her. Brie, shocked soon returned the hug, until he put her down.

"I missed you, V, I mean Brie"

"I miss you too, but what are you doing here?"

"A student at you school, won a contest I was coming to talk to the principal, when the bell rung"

"What contest, oh, that one" Brie then remembered the film that Zac and her had done a couple months ago that was premiering and 5 lucky schools were going to get to ask questions to the two stars, and one the school was going to raffle off, and 5 lucky students get to go to the premiere with Zac and Vanessa, but now that Vanessa was missing.

"Yea that one, well I talked to my manager saying you had to get away for a while and he said I'd have to do it myself."

"I'm so sorry Zac, I didn't , I mean I didn't want……I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, all though that kiss you left me with was kind of shocking"

Brie was speech less, she forgot about that kiss, the kiss that made her tingle. Before she could say anything, Zac started to lean in pulling her face closer.


	7. What r u doing here?

_Previously _

"_I'm so sorry Zac, I didn't , I mean I didn't want……I'm sorry"_

"_It's not your fault, all though that kiss you left me with was kind of shocking"_

_Brie was speech less, she forgot about that kiss, the kiss that made her tingle. Before she could say anything, Zac started to lean in pulling her face closer._

* * *

"Brie, can you come here, whoa, Zac? What are you doing here?"

Zac was so annoyed, he looked up and rolled his eyes wishing she could have waiting a couple more minutes to disturb them.

"Oh nothing, just hanging around the neighborhood."

Brie lead Zac into the house, into her bed room where Dean, and Amanda sat on her couch.

"Brie you are so lucky I mean your bedroom it the size of the 1st floor of my house. Plus your bathtub is big enough to swim in" Mandy said, as she was looking through Brie's closet.

Vanessa just laughed she herself was getting us to the bigness of the house.

"you know Brie, there is a debutante coming up, you should do it with Mandy, it would be fun"

"Yeah you know what sounds like fun, I'll just have to buy a dress, and stuff, Mandy who is your escort?"

"Dean is, ooo, you can have Zac be your escort, Holly and all them will die" Mandy said while pulling out a blue dress, and looking at it while holding it up in the mirror. ( picture in profile)

"umm, I don't think that would be such s good idea" Brie said looking up at Zac

* * *

Sorry it is so sort, next chapter will be longer I promise, anyway tell me what you think 


	8. Always there

Ok, so it was a unanimous vote for Gabriella's dress, I just need some help with Mandy's dress, so for now, Mandy just won't have a dress. But keep voting I'm not going to take down the dress that won, because I want it too be a surprise. But keep voting for Mandy's dress; right now I have a tie for her dress. Well here is the next chapter.

* * *

After looking at Zac, he nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, so what do you guys want to do, the chef is making us some snacks." Brie said

"oh My god, you have a chef, dude I'm coming here for like every meal" Dean said with a laugh.

"So, "Brie", what have you been up too lately, haven't seen you in a while" Zac asked

(I forgot to mention, The business that her "Mom" owns is well, she is a designer, supposedly, and Brie and Stella, are supposedly are the ones who model them, they aren't known models of course)

"Oh, you know a couple photo shoots here and there" Zac looked at her weird he didn't exactly know the story of her so called past so he waited for her two new friends to ask the questions, which Dean did, since Mandy was so wrapped up in Brie's closet.

"Photo shoots?"

"Yeah, my mom's a designer, that's how we know Zac; he did a couple shoots for my mom."

Zac nodded in understanding; he knew he should probably get out of there, but wanted to desperately talk to brie.

"Well what you two want to do since my closet is being raided" Brie asked again

"hey it isn't my fault that your closet is full of clothes, plus your mom's a designer, and that means you have expense clothes." Mandy said with a smile on her face.

"OK, well I would suggest the mall, but Zac wouldn't be able to go, so how about we go to the movie room and watch a movie?"

The group nodded in agreement, as the walked into the living room heading for the movie room, Brie's "mom" called for her.

"Just wait here guys I'll be right back" the group nodded

"Yeah?"

"I heard your going to do the debutante, I wanted to design your dress"

"Mom, for once can I just buy one, please?" (her aunt really is a designer)

"But I really want to"

"Tell, you what au, Mom, How about I enter the next beauty pageant and you can design a dress for me then?"

"Oh, all right, um you, Zac and I are going to have to talk once your guests leave, they need to be gone by, oh lets say 8:00, that way they can stay of dinner if they want"

"Ok thanks, "mom"

Brie, walked back to the group and asked if the wanted to stay for dinner, Zac called his manger saying he ran into an old friend and was staying a bit longer in the town. They walked into the movie room, and watched a movie. Finally it came to dinner time, and they all sat around the table, the seating arrangements' were, Stella, Zac, Brie, Mandy, Dean, and "Mrs. Veron"

"So, Amanda, I heard you were going to be in the debutante too, do you have a dress yet?"

Brie, rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going

"No not yet, still, looking, I don't have a lot of time though, its in a couple of weeks"

"Well you have to let my design you a dress"

"Oh, that's nice of you, but I don't think I could afford it"

"Don't be silly, you're a friend of Brie's, I'll do it for free"

Brie's head shot up "free?" Brie had never in the life time she knew her, aunt/"mom" to do anything for free, unless for family

"Yes, for free"

"wow, Mandy, my mom must really like you"

"huh?, are you sure, I mean I can always just find one"

"Non sense, I'll make you one, come on, I'll measure and start a design"

"Ok, You have no idea, how much this means to me"

"Oh it's my pleasure"

The two walked out of the room, leaving there empty plates behind

"Your mom, seems really nice" Dean said, looking at Brie

"Yea, she's great when she wants to be" Brie responded " So Zac, how long you in town for?"

"just a week, then I go back home, to do appearances then back here to do that thing I told u about earlier"

"oh, right, well your welcome to stay here if you'd like, I'm sure living in a hotel is annoying" Zac and Brie laughed

"What's so funny?" Dean asked

"Nothing, kinda like a inside joke"

"Oh, anyway, I hate to throw you out, Dean but my mom, said that you guys could only stay till 8:00 its 5 minutes till, why don't I drive you and Mandy home?"

"Yea, ok, that would be great"

Brie, and Dean grabbed Mandy when Brie's "mom" was done and took them home. She came back about and half an hour later.

"Ok, Brie, Zac I need to talk to you too" Mrs.Veron said

"Yea" they said in unison

"Ok, so Zac, you found us, you need to keep quite we are still in danger, and if you know where we are then your in danger to, so just keep on the down low"

"Of course, I knew that…..um, I hope it's ok, Brie invited me to stay" Zac responded

"Of course, its ok, The guest room isn't set up yet, so you'll have to bunk with Brie"

Brie, looked and Zac, and nodded. They said good night to Brie's mom, and went up to her room.

"So, you like it, here?"

"Yea, its ok, I kind of miss, home though"

"That's explainable"

"well I'm just gonna take a quick shower, then go to bed, you can watch TV or something."

Zac nodded, never had it been this awkward before around Vanessa, now it was just him and her. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

Zac wondered around her room, and came across, a picture of her and her mom, he felt horrible, not only was she forced into another life, but she was forced to call someone else her mom, when her real one was dead.

"Zac?, what are you looking at?" Vanessa, came out in a read short night gown, Zac's eyes came out of his head (pic in profile)

Vanessa, came up behind him, and looked at the picture getting teary eyed

Zac coming to his sense, pulled her into a hug

"What do you tell people when they see that picture" he was curios

"I tell them that's my aunt that died" she seemed to calm done after a while

Brie climbed into bed, and was about to turn the light out noticeing, that zac was going to her couch.

"Zac, you know you can sleep in the bed, we've done it before"

"I know, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable" Truth was Zac wasn't sure if he could handle her in the outfit she was in

"I'm fine"

Zac nodded and crawled in next too her, once in, Brie cuddled up to him, Zac was shocked but relaxed and put his arm around her, and fell asleep.

* * *

Ok so that was that chapter, I want to finish where the last chapter left off, I was kinda in a hurry when I wrote the last one, so here is this one……..I'm gonna put up the next chapter today, so if you get a chance to review this chapter that would be great. 


	9. Photo Shoot

Just too let everyone know…outfits will always be put in my profile

Brie, woke up, and crawled out of bed, she put on a jean skirt and orange top. It had been an week, since she had been here, and was going shopping today with Mandy for her Dress. She was quite not to wake Zac, as it was his last day in town, and to actually sleep late, but he woke up.

"hey there, Sexy" Zac had been teasing her all week, but hadn't actually kissed her or anything, it was starting to get on her nerves

"Morning" She said ignoring him.

Zac walked over to her trying to get her attention.

"where are you going today?"

"Shopping"

"So that means my last day here, I have to be alone?"

"You won't be alone, you will have Stella, and plus later this afternoon, you can come down the shoot, for my, mom's new line"

Zac side, he would at least get to spend an after noon, with her

"Ok, fine, I'm just going to take a shower"

"Well, I'm leaving now" brie said getting her shoes on.

"Ok, Bye, Zac yelled from the Bathroom."

The rest of the morning was full of shopping with Mandy, we came into a store and right away, I found the Perfect dress, I squealed with delight. After paying for it. I tell Mandy it is getting late and drive her home.

After dropping her off, I go to where the shoot is set up and see Zac and Tori already there.

**Normal POV**

"hey guys"

"Hey" Zac said with a smile

"oh brie finally this way go get dress, and Tori follow me to get your dress on

Brie stepped into her dressing room and found a gorgeous Dreamy silk charmeuse dress.

She slipped it on and wait to be called, soon Tori walked in with a beautiful Black cocktail dress, saying it was time for the photo shoot.

Zac's POV

I looked up after half and hour to see Vanessa and Stella both looking beautiful in there gowns.

It took them about the rest of the day to finish and then Brie's "mom" took me by surprise asking if I'd pose a couple shots with Brie, I nodded. I went into the dressing rooms to find a suit, waiting for me. I get changed and walk out seeing, Vanessa getting a touch up with her make up and wearing a blue dress.

Normal Pov

Zac and Brie, took several pictures, until it came to a close.

Since it was Zac's last night they hung out the rest of the night.

"Brie?"

"Huh?"

"promise when you make become a debutante that you take pictures and send them too me"

"I promise, besides, your going to have to come when I have to do that beauty pageant"

"huh?? You hate those"

"I know, but I promised, "mom" I would, plus I'm not me, I'm some one else"

"ok, I'll come, I'll just say if people ask I was in town"

Brie was ecstatic, She jumped on Zac hugging him, Brie soon realized how cole she was to Zac, and started leaning in………

"Brie, time to go to bed, you have practice tomorrow" Brie's "mom" yelled down stair making the two jumped apart.

"well why don't we go to sleep?"

"yea good idea, Brie"

They fell asleep, awaiting tomorrow when Zac was would leave.


	10. ZAC?

I should of mentioned the the practice was dance practice for her deb. Anyway here is the next chapter,

* * *

Monday, was the worst, I woke up to see that Zac wasn't next to me and just wasn't feeling up to going to school, but I had to so I just put on some sofe shorts and a t-shirt.

Getting too school, of course Holly and her gang had to say something about her outfit, but she didn't care, she was tired, and didn't want to be here.

"Hey Brie, you ok?" Mandy came up asking her

"Yeah just tired, why?"

"Just that you aren't wearing what you'd normally wear, and you aren't wearing any makeup, not that you don't look good with out it."

Brie smiled at her "Thanks, I just didn't feel like wearing my normal clothes today"

"Oh"

"Hey Gabriella" Brie turned around to see, Bradin, the hottest guys in school

"Hi, Bradin"

Although Bradin was the hottest guy in school, and liked Brie, Brie just thought of him as a friend.

"Do you have a date to the winter whirl dance?"

"Bradin, now isn't a good time"

"Ok, then I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure" Brie said, closing her locker and walking to chemistry.

The Day had gone by slow, but finally she had theater, her drama teacher, Mrs. Lindsey, had finally gotten the class to calm down.

"OK well, today I'm giving out an assignment, the assignment is I'll assign you to a partner, and give you two scenes from the play "Romeo and Juliet", you will have two weeks to practice then recite them in front of the class."

"OK, lets see, Amanda, you're with, Dean…..Jessica, you're with John, Becca, you're with Cody……Holly, and Josh…….Andrea and Steven…….. Kelly and Ryan, and finally Gabi and Bradin."

Brie could feel Holly, Andrea, and Kelly giving her a death glares.

"OK, the scenes you will be doing, let start with Gabi, and Bradin, you guys will have the balcony scene and the death scene (don't know what act and scene they are)"

As Mrs. Lindsey told the rest of the groups there scene, Bradin and I read from the Balcony.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!"

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art. As glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes. Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

_Ring ring ring_

"OK class, practice with your partner in your spare time, and have a good day"

"So, Gabi, you wanna practice tomarrow, after school?"

"Yeah sure sounds like a plan" Gabi said and started to walk out

"Gabi, wait!!"

'What?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Winter whirl with me?"

"oh" Gabi said with a shocked expression " look, Bradin it's really sweet, but I really only think or you as a friend"

"Oh" Bradin's face fell " ok, how about we go as friends then, we can still dance and have fun as friends"

"I'd like, that" Gabi looked at her watch "sorry I have to pick up my sister, call me later with the details for the project" Gabi wrote her number on his hand.

"see ya Bradin"

"Bye"

Gabi got home, and went to sleep hoping tomorrow she would feel better.

It had been as week, since the assignment, Mrs. Lindsey had asked Gabi and Bradin to show everyone how far along they should be.

Bradin, was saying the words perfectly but wasn't acting it out.

"A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love[Drinks"

"You know you know the words very well, you just have to work on the acting"

Gabi, shot up, "Zac?"

"OH MY GOD, IT IS ZAC EFRON" Holly screamed

Mrs.Lindsey calmed everyone down "Zac, would you like to show Bradin, exactly what you mean"

"you mean recite it ?"

"If you'd like" Zac nodded

Gabi, laid back down, and Zac started from where he came in

"A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love! O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die"

Zac leaned down and brought his lips to Gabi's, and kissed her

Zac collapsed to the ground, in pretending to be dead.

Gabi got up expecting mrs. Lindsey for her to be done

"keep going, Gabi"

Gabi nodded, and got up

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative."

Gabi leands done and kisses Zac, like she had done, when she did the play in 9th grade

"Thy lips are warm." Mrs. Lindsey yells, to be the messenger

"Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Gabi pretended to grab a dagger

"This is thy sheath;" Gabi pretends to stab her self "there rust, and let me die."

Gabi fell gently onto Zac.

Mrs. Lindsey stood up clasping, the who class was, and Zac got up, and Helped Gabi up.

"Well, Zac, I must say, you were very good, Bradin, that is how you should do it, Gabi that was done beautifully"

"Thank you Mrs. Lindsey"

"What The Hell!!!" screamed Holly, her face was red with anger

"Holly, Language please" Mrs. Lindsey said

"Why did she get to kiss and celebrity?!?!?, I mean no offense Zac, but what are you doing here in our class?"

"Holly, That is enough, no reason he is here, but he is"

"It's ok, well, Holly, Lindsey, is my step sister, and I came to visit"

This came as a shock to Gabi as well.

"What?!?!?" Andrea screamed this time "Mrs. Lindsey, you never told us you were related to Zac Efron"

"Personal, life" but Zac, I understand that isn't the real reason you're here, is it?"

"No, but it is a plus"

"What's the real reason?"

Zac was about to Answer when there was an announcement

"The whole school please report to the auditorium"

"Sorry I have to get back stage" He turned to Gabi " so you miss me?"

"No" She said with a look that said I don't care that you're here, Zac's face fell

Gabi Laughed, "Gosh Zac, just kidding"

"Wait, how do you know him?" Kelly asked

"My mom designed some of his clothes for premieres and such"

"Ok class, please sit down before the while school gets here" Mrs. Lindsey said as Zac made his way back stage, to get ready.

Once the auditorium was under control, the Principal came on stage

"Ok, well, we have a surprise for you but 1st you should all thank, Samantha Anuran, for it." The principal brought Sam to the stage.

"OK the surprise is Sam won, a interview, with Zac Efron, for the school." The whole room went up in screams

"That isn't it!" the room went silent, "Four people out of the school, will get to go to the premiere of his new movie, in three weeks" Once again there were Screams

"The four people will be picked by random, but of course Sam will be going, so a total of five people will be going"

Everyone in the room was screaming

"When you settled down" in an instant, the whole room went silent "ok, well welcome Zac to South California High" there were screams everywhere.

Zac came out, and the principal had the room go silent

"So, who has the 1st question" Zac asked

All of a sudden students raised there hand, the principal took an extra mic and walked to a random person, which was a guy

"Is Vanessa, really missing?"

Gabi went pale, and Zac noticed "No she isn't missing, just on a vacation with her sister, next question"

The mic was handed to a girl in the back

"I have to questions, if that is ok?"

"Sure" Zac replied

"ok, well, 1st, your movie supposedly has Vanessa in it, and you guys starred in HSM, you guys have amazing Chemistry on screen, I was wondering if that is real?"

Zac blushed, knowing that the real Vanessa was in the room

"Well, we, are just friend right now, but she is defiantly a gorgeous girl, it is hard not to fall for her, so I'd say a little bit of it was real"

"Ok, and the other question I have, is that Magazines have said, that Vanessa will not be doing any productions for a while, is this true?"

Zac looked at Gabi with a sorry look

"Well, as some if not most of you have heard, her mother died, so she is just taking a break from her job, by spending time with her family, so I don't think she will be doing anything for a while, but she does have a music video coming out, it is the last thing she did before having a break…..um, any questions not containing Vanessa?"

About an hour later Zac was raping it up "ok, now this bowl right here, has every seat in the room, I will draw four numbers out and those numbers will get to go to the premiere."

The room went quite waiting for him to draw

"1st number is 55" a girl names Daniela stood up, and was asked to come to the stage

"Next number is"….everyone went silent " 108" This time a kid named Mike stood up, making his way to the stage

"Next number is…..200" A guy named Ryan walked up to the stage

"ok last number, number……." The whole room was quite hoping the would get picked

"23" everyone went silent looking toward the front "GABI THAT'S YOUR SEAT"

"huh?" Gabi looked down and saw it was her seat, she stood up and walked to the front.

"ok, well it was nice talking with you guys, you five," Zac was addressing, Sam, Daniela, Mike, Ryan, and Gabi "please stay for a bit" just then the bell rang

Student filed out

"Ok, you guys are the lucky winners, you will get outfits donated but Emily Designs, along with hair and make-up done, The premiere is in three weeks, so in three days please, go to this address to get measured for your clothes"

Brie looked down, it was her address " ok, well I gotta run, bye guys" Zac walked away, but not before whispering to Brie "I'll meet you at your house" Brie smiled, and nodded.

Brie got home from the debutante dance practice, she finally had an escort and it was Bradin, tomorrow, was the winter whirl dance, and she was going to that with Bradin.

Brie, walked in and ran to her room, in her room, was her best friend, and her crush.

Zac stood there waiting for her to come in.

"Hey" Zac said noticing she walked in

"Hey yourself"

"so you get to the premiere a

fter all?" they both gave a chuckle, and hugged 

"I missed you Zac"

"I missed you too, the gang, is worried though they haven't heard from you and are wondering if you're dead, I keep telling them I'm sure your fine"

"They think u know something"

"Probably, but they don't ask so, I'm safe"

"That was pretty good acting today, Mr. Efron"

"As well, Miss. Veron" they smiled and starred at each other, Zac was leaning in when Brie pulled back

"I should start my homework" Zac smiled, and laid on her bed

Brie looked at him weird "what, your aunt said I could stay here"

"Whatever" Brie left the room to do her homework.

* * *

Ok, well there is that, i might put another chapter up, voteing is closed, i have the dresses, for the debutaunte, anyway tell me wht you think and wht you'd like to happen later in the chapters


	11. Getting Ready

**Sorry It took solong to update, i've been busy with school, and some stuff at home, but i'm working on the next couple chapters right now, they might be short but i'll be updateing them tonight and hopefully tomarrow!!!!!**

* * *

Brie was getting ready for the dance, it waskind of hard though with Zac sitting on her bed, watching her get ready.

Brie was wearing an exquisite silk charmeuse dress features a figure flattering A-line skirt.  
A gorgeous neckline features beaded flower detail. (picture in profile)

Her Hair was in a fancy updo,with curls cascading down her back. When she was finished she turned around.

"What do you think Zac?" She did alittle twirl

Zac sat there staring, She never wore dresses like that, she looked so beautiful.

"You Look Great V"

"really??, great"Just then the door bell rang

"Thats Bradin, I'll see you later tonight,and Don't go through my stuff again"

Zac chuckled remebering the last time she left himin her room, alone,he got bored so decieded tosee if she had a diary and instead found a lot of her undergardments.

"HAHA,Wheres's the fun in that?"

"I mean It Zac"

"Brie!!! Bradin's here"

"Coming"

"Bye Zac"

"Have fun BRIE"

* * *

**OK so that her gettinh ready,next chapter will be her at the dance and something drastic happens...REVIEW**


	12. Dance, and Running

**ok here is the next chapter, i'll try to update before, or tomarrow..if i don't i'm sorry and i promise to get to it this week**

* * *

Arriving at the dance, I could feel eyes on me and Bradin, mostly glares, from the girls,especially Holly,and her gang.

"Brie,just ignore them" Bradin said with sincerty.

"BRIE!BRIE!"

I turned around to see who wascalling my name to see it was Mandy and Dean. Mandy was looking breathtaking in her sleeveless dress features ruched bodice and empire waist. Back tie streamers for elegance. Dean wasn't looking to shabby eather.

"Hey, guys Mandy you look beautiful, Dean you look nice too"

"Thanks, You look stuning as always" I smiled at Dean compliment.

The dance was going smoothly and it was coming to a close. After the last song ended everyone was pileing out,i was waiting for Bradin to stop talking with his friends.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yup"

He lead me to his carand started to drive, after 20 min of driving i realized that he wasn't taking me home.

"Uh,Bradin, um... Where are we going???"

"I want to show you somthing"

He stoped at a overlook

"its so beautiful"

"Yeah you are"

I looked over at him and smile, before i knew wh was going on he focre kissed me.

"Bradin, Stop!!"

"Oh, Come on you know you want to"

I had no control, he was too strong he started to undo my dress, when he was over me, i took the oppertunity to knee him where is hurts. He went tumbleing down and i jetd out of the car. I started running, after i heard his car start and drive away.He was following me, I saw a car coming from the oppistie end a jumped in front of it.

The car stopped and i looked into the front window,there i saw...

* * *

**Can you guess who it is in the car??? is it going to be someone she knows???? or maybe it is the killer???? well I know one way for you to find out...REVIEW...LOL**


	13. What Happen!

**Hey Guys, Well here is the next chapter i have to give props to, Courtney , she guessed right...anyway on with the story**

_

* * *

_

_Perviously..._

_I looked over at him and smile, before i knew what was going on he force kissed me._

_"Bradin, Stop!!"_

_"Oh, Come on you know you want to"_

_I had no control, he was too strong he started to undo my dress, when he was over me, i took the oppurtunity to knee him where is hurts. He went tumbleing down and i jeted out of the car. I started running, after i heard his car start and drive away.  
He was following me, I saw a car coming from the oppistie end a jumped in front of it._

_The car stopped and i looked into the front window,there i saw..._

The Car Stopped and I looked into the front window,there I saw bushy hair...i imediatly reconized the face, as well as the face next to him.

"Are you ok??" i was right when i he got out of the Car, Corbin and Monqiue were standing there waiting for my reply

"NO!!,Can you please take me home"

They nodded it was obivous they didn't reconzie me, my dress was tworn from running through the trees, plus when Bradin statred ripping it, my make up was smeared from crying and my hair was all in knots.

"Where do you live...ummm..."

"Gabriella...Gabriella Veron"

"oh, nice to meet you Gabriella, Im"

"Not to be rude, but can u start driving i don't want him to catch up to us, and i live about 10 miles from here its hard to find so i'll point it out"

Corbin nodded, and started to drive...Monquie turned around to intorduce herself as well as corbin

"I'm Monquie, and This here Is Corbin, you look familer, have we meet you before?"

Oh Great I had to think quick

"Umm, No but a lot of people say if i had darker hair, and dark brown eyes,i would look like, oh whats her name, that famour girl, that one who went missing?"

I figured if i started talking about myself in thrid person it would and it seemed to work

"You know What your right you do look like, Vanessa"

"Umm, Turn left here"

"So what was a pretty girl like yourself doing out and runing?" Corbin spoke up

"I was, at and dance, and my date was suppose to take me home, but took me up to that point when he refused to take me home i got out and started walking, then my feet were getting sore so i was waiting for a car.

I didn'twant anyone to know what really happen, i'm already involed with the police i don't need to get more invloved, and I don't think Moe, and Corbin belived my story eather, but they didn'task any questions.

We finally pulled up to my house...

"wow, wait your Emily Veron's Daughter?? We were coming to see her about some designs, isn;t Zac Staing at your house?"

"UH Yea he is, umm, you can come in if you'd like,i'll get my mom"

I walked into the house and immedaitly saw Zac's Happy expression turn into a concered one, he obviosly noticed my attire.

"Brie what Happen" He had Noticed Moe and Corbin behind me

"Nothing, Im just going to go take a bath, Monquie and Corbin gave me a lift home"

"But.." Before Zac could finish his sentence i was up the stair starting the bath, i didn't need questions besides Moe and Corbin would propbaly tell him what happen from what they know.

**Zac's pov**

After watching Brie go upstairs i turned to Corbin,and Moe

"What Happen???"

"She jumped out in frount of our car, asking for a ride home...she said that her date refused to take her home so she started walking till it got to much for her to handle, then well she jumped in front" Corbin said

"But somthing about her story didn't seem right she was crying, and her dress was tworn, and she seemed to be running away from something, or someone, Remeber corbin, she had said to start drving before he could catch up"  
Monquie had a point

"Ok, so... we won't know what happen but we can keep an eye on her"

"Umm, dude, did u get over Nessa because you seem really close to Gabriella" Corbin had said

"Well, when your living with the family you grow close, she is like one of mybest friends, anyway what are you two doing here?"

"we came to get some attire for your event but our appointmant isn't till tomarrow, so we were going to find a hotel"

"No, I'm sure you can stay here, hold on wait here i'll be right back"

I went in serch for Emily, i found her telling her what had happen and asked if they could stay here instead of findind a hotel...besides it was late and most hotels would be closed.

"She said it was fine, let me sho you to your room" They nodded andi lead them to there room.

"Zac where are you staying?"

"oH, I normally end up falling alseep in Bries room, but tonight i don't think we will be talking and watching movies so i'll be right down the hall, next to her sister victoria's room, don't worry about being loud, Tori is at a friends house"

They nodded and i made myy way to Brie's Room, i was determind to find out what was going on...

* * *

**OK so that is that chapter...next chapter isgoing to be the fitting and a article in magazinez about zac's "New Love Interest"**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Trying to explain

* * *

_Perviously _

_i went in serch for Emily, i found her telling her what had happen and asked if they could stay here instead of findind a hotel...besides it was late and most hotels would be closed.  
"She said it was fine, let me sho you to your room" They nodded andi lead them to there room.  
"Zac where are you staying"  
"oH, I normally end up falling alseep in Bries room, but tonight i don't think we will be talking and watching movies so i'll be right down the hall, next to her sister victoria's room, don't worry about being loud, Tori is at a friends house"  
They nodded and i made myy way to Brie's Room, i was determind to find out what was going on..._

I knocked on Brie's door, and heard her say a soft come in, I walked in to see her sitting on her bed staring at the floor.  
"Brie???, what exactley happen tonight" I looked at her and noticed she had tears in her eyes.  
"He...I..I...it happen so fast"  
"What happen?" I was now on my knees sitting in front of her waiting for a reply "His Face it seemed so familar" I looked at her like she'd gone crazy "What are you talking about Brie?" I had gotten so use to calling her, Brie i didn't notice when I did it.  
"Bradin, he...he..he" She couldn't get it out she just started crying. I one swift movement, i cradled her in my arms, telling her everything was going to be alright. I didn't know exactley what had happen, but i did know that Bradin had hurt her, and even if i had never addmitted it to her, I loved her and would not let anyone get away with hurting her.

* * *

VANESSA'S/BRIE'S POV

I sat there crying in Zac's Arms. Arms that made me feel safe. He sat holding me whipering comforting things in my ear, but nothing could quite get the image out of my head. His face looked so familar, a scary familar, yet i didn't recongnize it.

I finally fell alseep, and I felt Zac move and place me under the sheets of my bed. I was half alseep. As soon as he let go of me, I felt scard again.

"Zac"  
"Yea, V"  
"Will you stay with me tonight, please"  
"Of course"  
He started towad my closet to get out some blankets for him to sleep on the floor.  
"Can you sleep in my bed with me?" He look astonished, sure he had slept over but never really in my bed, we always had a cot or sleeping bag for him, or he ended up sleeping on top of the covers. He slowly nodded, and crawled in beside me. I was still scared of what i experiencied and saw tonight, so i cuddled up against him. I felt him become stiff at first then became relaxed. He wrapped his arms around me Wishpering one last thing before i fell asleep.  
"I'll always keep you safe V"

I woke up to feel arms around my waist, i turned and saw Zac and smiled. He slowly opend his eyes and smiled back at me.  
"Good Morning Brie"  
"Morning...I better get ready everyone is coming over today"  
"Yeah"  
I got up and took a shower, I walked into my room, to find Zac had left too, I looked at my clock and saw i still had a couple of hours, I decied to go for a swim. I grabbed my Pick lace bathing suit (Pic in Profile) Grabbed a towel and headed to the pool, all thoughts of last night gone...

* * *

_ok so there is another chapter, i'm slowly but surely completeing it, can any one guess what Vanessa/ Brie means by saying his face looked so familar???? i know i said there would be a magazine story in this one, but it didn't fit in so i changed it...but there will be one.  
next couple chapters..._

_Someone finds out who Brie really is Stella/Tori getts into trouble at school Vanessa/Brie and Zac get closer (if possible...lol)  
Bradin starts a roumor at school The Permeire..._

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_


	15. I was until I saw Your Face

* * *

__

**Walking down to the pool area, i passes corbin and monqiue who both shot me worried glances. It was until the that i remebered what had gone on last night. I brushed that thought aside when i saw Zac come down stairs with my classmates.**

**"Hey Brie, uh were u going for a swim?" Zac looked at me with a smile i knew to well, he was going to make fun of me about how i forgot what time everyone was comeing over. **

**"You know Zac, I would but after see your face i just want to throw up" I said with a smile, i knew he knew i was joking**

**"Ouch Brie, that hurt, the hurt right here" Zac pointed to his chest where his heart was.**

**"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it" We both looked at each other and started laughing everyone around us was giving us confusing glances.**

**"OK let me just put some real clothes on and i;ll be right down" I started walking to my room, when i walked by Zac i heard him say in a wishper "But you look so hott with that on" I knew he didn't want me to hear that but i did. I smiled at Daniela, Mike, Ryan, and Sam, making my way up the stairs. I went in and changed intp sweats and a t-shirt. I came back down the stairs to see that, Ryan and Daniela were getting meassured.**

**"Hey Mom?"**

**"huh?"**

**"Do you need my measurement?"**

**"No"**

**"OK, Then i'm going for a run" I turned to Monique and Corbin "one of you like to join me?"**

**I knew Corbin loved to run, and Mo, could never pass up a chance to get to know someone better even if I knew her and she knew me, but she didn't know that.**

**"Sure, I could use a run, what about you Mo?"**

**"Yeah sure, let me just change real quick"**

**"Yeah i'll just wait by the front door"**

**"OK" They said in unision.**

**I waited for them to come down, once they did we ran for like 3 miles, and when we arived back, my eyes were itching really bad. Without thinking i took one of my contacts out, and washed my eye with the water bottle i had.**

* * *

_ok there you go, next chapter...i kinda left it at a cliffhanger...who said it?? i guess you'll have to wait. anyway iif you have anyidea tell me, and ill try to put them in the story and mention where or who i got the idea from. At the end of this story the person with the most reviews gets a shout out, and is going to be in my next story...anyway review..._


	16. I can't believe it's you

**I'm sooooooooo Sorry it took so long to update, i havent had time to write anything becuase of school. So here is the next chapter.

* * *

**

_perviously_

_I knew Corbin loved to run, and Mo, could never pass up a chance to get to know someone better even if I knew her and she knew me, but she didn't know that._

_"Sure, I could use a run, what about you Mo?"_

_"Yeah sure, let me just change real quick"_

_"Yeah i'll just wait by the front door"_

_"OK" They said in unision._

_I waited for them to come down, once they did we ran for like 3 miles, and when we arived back, my eyes were itching really bad. Without thinking i took one of my contacts out, and washed my eye with the water bottle i had._

**"Vanessa?!?!?" Corbin and Mo looked at each other like they were going to have a heartattack before the jumped on me.**

**"Oh my god, i can't believe this its really you" Corbin was hugging me so tight i though i would suffocate**

**"Cor...can't...breath..." with that said he let me go.**

**"Van? why didn't you tell us it was you?" I looked at Mo like she had two heads, in less then a second she realized wht the look meant.**

**"Oh yeah forgot, Corbin's got a big mouth"**

**"I do not"**

**"Well if you don't prove it by not telling anyone you know, don't even talk to zac about it."**

**"So Zac knows?"**

**"Of course he knows, hes been visting for the last couple weeks he actaully figured it out when he came to tell a student she won that contest thing"**

**"oh" Corbin and Mo both nodded there heads as a silent promise to keep their mouths shut.**

**"Ok lets go for a swim, i'm all sweaty" Mo nodded, while Corbin was about to say somthing i stopped him before he could**

**"There is food in the fridge, and the cook will make you somthing if you dont like anything in the cabnet, just take a shower first"**

**"i DONT SMELL THAT BAD" Mo and I laughed at this...**

**"Cor, yes you do, and you kno it" Mo said plugging her nose for the effect that he really did smell which he did.**

**We walked into the house only to be welcomed bt everyone in sitting at the table, waiting for apparently me. I walked in and my Aunt looked at me as if to say somthing is wrong right away, i turned to Mo and Corbin and told them to go up stairs. Once they were all the way up i looked back at my aunt.**

**"Whats going on?"**

**"Tori got into a fight"**

**"What?!?!?!? But she never gets into fights, what happen?"**

**This time we were interupted when Zac and Stella/Tori walked in**

**"Well apparently our sister got into a fight with that kid bradin's brother"**

**I could feel all the color in my face drain**

**"Wh...wh...what ab..about?"**

**"He said his brother Fucked you" i couldn't believe it Bradin was trying to get more popular, because i was the new girl, and i was friends with Zac**

**"Tori!!, watch your language"**

**"Sorry, but that is what he said...Brie...is...it...um...you know..ture?"**

**I looked at her and i could tell from my silence that they were scared it was and that is why i was acting so werid, but then i looked at Zac, I could tell he knew it wasn't and that there was more to the story.**

**"Of course it isn't true, i promised mom, i'd wait till i was in love before sleeping with anyone and I intend on keeping that promise"**

**My aunt and sister let out a sigh of releif, and both walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. I started to follow until i felt a had grab my own.**

**I turn to see Zac pulling me back **

**"What really happen??" I sighed i knew i would have to tell him i was hoping it would be later though. I sigh before i took him to my room and explained everything that had happen the night before.

* * *

**

**there you go, sorry its a little short, i'll try to get the next one up ASAP, but my life is so chaotic right now...any way review...**


	17. Were on the Front Page

**I'm sooo sorry it took me forever, my computer was sent to get repaired i still don't have it. It's been like alomost four months...i'm using my sister's and she dosen't know so yeah...I understand that i do update in long periods of time but i don't have time somedays to sit at the computer and write, so i'm sorry for the antiacapation, and idk when the next time i will update will be so enjoy this for now...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zac's POV**

**I listen intentley to what Brie told me and was shocked to hear wht she had to say. While telling me what went down that night she had a look of fear, like he was going to barge through the door. After she finished she broke. I can't stand it when she cries, shes my best friend, and I love her...WAIT, did i just think that, i mean i know i care for her a lot but love? I pushed that thought aside when i saw her start to tremble, and fall to the floor. In one move i engulfed her into a hug.**

**"Brie, it's ok he can't hurt you know, i;m here" **

**We stayed like this, he in my arms on the floor, till we both fell alseep.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up early the next day and found we were still on the floor, I picked Brie up bridel style and placed her in her bed, before going to change. I got my wallet and keys and took or driving to the closest starbucks, upon ariving, i saw the US WEEKLY with me and Brie on it. I grabbed the issue and scanned the cover before flipping to the page it read**

**"**_**Zac Efron, was seen Diving off with a beatiful girl last sunday. HE was seen again with her shooping about three days ago. I looked as if they were shopping for dresses, and formal wear. Has Zac found someone new and not waiting for Vanessa, who is still missing? These were seen again the day after walking out of Jumba Juice, with a little girl with blonde hair, that had a similar face the the bruntte seen with Zac. Are this two a item??? or are the just friends??? Has Zac got fend up with waiting for Vanessa's return??? or was he never that interested in her??? Only time will tell"**_

**on the page were pictures of them shopping, driving away from her school, and leaving jumba juice with Tori. **

**Looking at the magazine i was shocked...i thought we were careful, i guess weren't. I bought the magzine along with a Carmel Frapp, and a Coffe to go. I knew Brie was going to need so sort of comfort when she saw this article.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brie's POV**

**I woke up to find myself in bed in the clothes i was in yesterday. I could remeber what had happen, then it came rushing back to me. I told Zac, and today was the photoshoot for my aunts new bathing suit line. One thing still wasn't clear in my head. I could have sworn that i fell alseep on the floor, crying into Zac's shoulder.**

**I shrugged and went off to take a shower and change.**

**After comeing down with comfortable clothes on i found the newspaper on the table and on the front of it was a Picture of Zac and...ME.**

**i looked at the heading..." Zac's found a New Love" i couldn't believe my eyes, even as Vanessa i didn't get this much attention of hanging out with Zac and i didn't like it. i heard the front door open.**

**"BRIE!!!"**

**"I"m in the Kitchen" I screamed Zac who had just walked in the door. I was still starring at the front page when he spoke from behind me**

**"So you saw the paper" I looked into his blue eyes and got lost in them, before nodding my head**

**"Here, i thought u could use this, plus were on the front of this too" He handed me a Frapp and a magazine. I didn't like this one bit, it was too much for me. That all changed when my aunt came into the room.**

**"Good Morning Guys, Brie you ready?" I nodded at my aunt and drank my Frapp**

**"Ready for what?" Zac could be so clueless sometimes, **

**"Zac, Remeber My new Swimsuit Fashion line, Brie is going to model for me" The look Zac made was priceless at that moment. He had a look of surprise, and this suductive smile on he face.**

**"He mister I know wht your think and no u can't come" That wiped his smile right off his face**

**"ANd why not??? i have nothing else to do, but make fun of you in a bikni, which u hate to wear."**

**"Need I remind you that, i'm not me right now, and that all my bathing suits up stairs are two pieces"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal POV**

**Brie finally caved, after a half an hour of arguing with Zac if he would go or not, when MO came down telling them to shut up and let him go other wise he would be all sulky around the house. Zac sat in triumph as he sat from a corner and waited for Brie to come out. I was excited to see her in a swimsuit again, especially a bikni. But Bri refursed to come out complaing that the swim suit showed too much. When she finally did come out Zac's jaw dropped...Brie was wearing ****a provocative look into peek-a-boo with shimmery nude lining. (Pic in profile) All day it was Zac wanting to Touch her, but he couldn't. When they were done with the swim wear, he aunt had decied to do an emergency winter catolog, and had Brie put on more outfits. Like Chitmas Lingerie, and dresses, pjs and all other stuff...when they were done all Brie could think about was what tomarrow at school would be like.**

**Again sorry it took so long, some of the outfits are in my profile if u want to see them...till next time...Review????**


	18. The Rumor

Hey guys, This is probably the fastest I've ever updated. Thanx to all who updated. Here is the next chapter.

Brie woke up the following day, terrified of going to school. It had been a long weekend, and with one week till winter break Brie couldn't wait to get it over with.

Brie walked into her closet and found a blue cami, and put a striped V neck sweater over it. She grabbed a pair of dark color jeans and put on her boots.

She walked down stairs too find that Zac, had again brought Starbucks for her and Tori. Tori was sitting eating breakfast waiting for Brie to come down. As soon as she got her bag and her coffe Zac so graciously got for her, Brie drove Tori and her to school. When Brie got to school, she was getting looks of disgust from the girls and the guys were looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. Walking to her locker trying to ignore the fact that everyone was stairing at her, Mandy came up asking if she was ok.

BRIE'S POV

"Of course, I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the rumor going around"

"What rumor?"

"The One about how Bradin went all the way with you last Saturday"

Mandy must have noticed that I froze that instant. It's shocking that a famous person was almost rapped. I had a bruise on my arms. I had told everyone that I was playing volley ball and hit the ball using my forearm instead of my wrist/hands.

"Please, Brie, Please tell me it isn't true"

I snapped out of my trace, and looked at her.

"Of course it isn't true, I didn't even go with him to the dance as a date only as a friend, remember?"

"Well yeah, but, it's just that he is telling everyone that he took you all the way."

"He didn't he..." I stopped and noticed how almost the whole student body was looking at us, and listening to our conversation. I pulled Mandy into a room, and notice Dean and pulled him in to.

"What The Fuck, Brie, I was going to my locker" Dean said in a nasty tone.

"Shut up Dean, don't tell me you honestly believe all the shit going around about Bradin and me?"

He looked down ashamed he had even thought about believing it.

"Are you serious, come on Dean, you should know me better then that"

"OK fine, what did happen then?" Mandy finally spoke up

"He tried to rap me is what happen, but I kneed him in the balls, and took of running"

I looked at their faces, they were shocked, I waited for one of them to say something

"H…he…he…..he Ra…..rap…..raped you?" Mandy sounded more scared then shocked.

Dean looked furious, like he was going to hit something.

"Who else knows about this?" Dean finally asked

"Just you two, oh and Zac"

"Zac knows???" Mandy and Dean shouted at the same time

"Yeah……why?"

" We just thought that if he knew Bradin wouldn't be alive right now"

"When I told him, Zac was to shocked to do anything but comfort me"

The bell went off and before we could finish, our conversation the school bell went off.

We walked out separate ways to class. I was walking to class when someone came up behind me and inched my ass. I whipped around.

"HEY!!!"

"Hey yourself……………"

Bet your wondering who it is……..I bet you can't even guess…..anyway….i'll update when I can……..review please…;P


End file.
